leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon 151
POKéMON 151 is an adult-oriented Pokémon clothing line of , featuring stylized graphic designs of Generation I and Generation II Pokémon by the Japanese design studio POLYGRAPH. It takes its name from the 151 Pokémon introduced in Generation I. The line was first released in Japan on June 26, 2008 through the and the line's official website. The line was released in on November 9, 2016 exclusively through the U.S. Pokémon Center Online. The line consists of ten graphic T-shirt designs featuring , , , , , , , , , and . In Japan, each shirt can be found in two variants, with either a red or green neck tag. In the United States, each shirt instead has a small "151" tag on the left sleeve hem. In Japan, they are available in sizes small, medium, large, and extra-large, and are priced at ¥4,530. In the United States, they are also available in 2x-large and 3x-large, and are priced at $49.95. The line was initially designed to appeal to older or previous Pokémon fans who prefer or are nostalgic about the first generation of Pokémon. It is a tribute to the first two games released in Japan on February 27, 1996, which was shown by "19960227" in the URLs of the official site. The line added second generation Pokémon in September 2009. Releases The first four designs—the and designs on gray shirts, the design on a navy blue shirt, and the design on a white shirt—were released on June 26, 2008 through Pokémon Center retail stores and the line's official website and online shop. The design on a black shirt was released two months later on August 8. On November 21, it was announced that the website and online shop would close later that year on December 31. On March 18, 2009, the next three designs—the design on a gray shirt, the design on a navy blue shirt, and the design on a pink and a black shirt—were released, and the Mewtwo design saw a second release on a gray shirt. On September 12, 2009, coinciding with the launch of the following day, the design on a navy blue T-shirt and the design on a black T-shirt were released. This released marked the inclusion of Pokémon not a part of the first 151 introduced. On November 9, 2016, all of the designs except for the Hypno one were released in the United States exclusively through the U.S. Pokémon Center Online. Each design was released on a single shirt color, with only the white Mewtwo shirt and Black Mew shirt being released. In addition, the Tangela, Articuno, and Lugia designs were released on black shirts instead of navy blue ones. Designs Each design has a stylized representation of the Pokémon it features and its Pokédex number. Four of the designs also include one of the featured Pokémon's Pokédex entries. Half of the designs incorporate the featured Pokémon's Japanese name. All of the designs except for the Graveler, Hypno, and Mew ones have the "POKéMON 151" logo along the bottom of the back of the shirt. Kakuna The design features a Kakuna framed by greenery, with its above, and the Japanese word (meaning or , and likely a reference to it being the Pupa Pokémon in Japanese) and its Pokédex entry below. The Pokédex entry reads, "While awaiting evolution, it hides from predators under leaves and in nooks of branches." |border= |image1=Kakuna-pokemon-151-t-shirt.jpg |caption1=Design |image2=Pokémon151 Kakuna.png |caption2=U.S. shirt, front |image3=Pokémon151 Kakuna back.png |caption3=U.S. shirt, back }} Graveler The design features roads signs depicting a rolling Graveler, its , and its Pokédex entry. Graveler's , its again, and its Pokédex entry appear near the top. The Pokédex entry on the sign reads, "Rolls down slopes to move. It rolls over any obstacle without slowing or changing its direction." The Pokédex entry near the top reads, "Be careful while hiking on mountain trails. may come rolling down the path without slowing." |border= |image1=Pokémon151 GravelerDesign1.jpg |caption1=Bottom design |image2=Pokémon151 GravelerDesign2.jpg |caption2=Top design |image3=Pokémon151 Graveler.png |caption3=U.S. shirt }} Hypno The design features Hypno's and its near the top, with its pendulum depicting the round shape in the "9". Starting along the bottom of the shirt and wrapping around the side to the back are silhouettes of a Hypno leading two, presumably hypnotized, children by the hand. This design was likely inspired by Hypno's Pokédex entry, which reads, "It carries a pendulum-like device. There once was an incident in which it took away a child it hypnotized." This is the only design not released in the United States. |border= |image1=Pokémon151 HypnoDesign1.jpg |caption1=Top design |image2=Pokémon151 HypnoDesign2.jpg |caption2=Bottom design, front |image3=Pokémon151 HypnoDesign3.jpg |caption3=Bottom design, back |image4=Pokémon151 Hypno JPN.png |caption4=Japanese shirt, front |image5=Pokémon151 Hypno back JPN.png |caption5=Japanese shirt, back }} Cubone The design features a Cubone-worn skull in a design, with its on the top of the skull, and the Japanese word (meaning loneliness or solitude, and likely a reference to it being the Lonely Pokémon) in a that wraps around the bones. |border= |image1=Pokémon151 CuboneDesign.jpg |caption1=Design |image2=Pokémon151 Cubone JPN.png |caption2=Japanese shirt, front |image3=Pokémon151 Cubone back JPN.png |caption3=Japanese shirt, back |image4=Pokémon151 Cubone.png |caption4=U.S. shirt, front |image5=Pokémon151 Cubone back.png |caption5=U.S. shirt, back }} Tangela The design features a Tangela holding green numbers that make up its . The back of the shirt depicts one of its vines grabbing the first "1" in "POKéMON 151". |border= |image1=Pokémon151 TangelaDesign.jpg |caption1=Design |image2=Pokémon151 Tangela.png |caption2=U.S. shirt, front |image3=Pokémon151 Tangela back.png |caption3=U.S. shirt, back }} Articuno The design features an Articuno in a style. The shield across its front includes its , its , and snowflakes (likely a reference to it being the Freeze Pokémon). |border= |image1=Pokémon151 ArticunoDesign.jpg |caption1=Design |image2=Pokémon151 Articuno JPN.png |caption2=Japanese shirt, front |image3=Pokémon151 Articuno back JPN.png |caption3=Japanese shirt, back |image4=Pokémon151 Articuno.png |caption4=U.S. shirt, front |image5=Pokémon151 Articuno back.png |caption5=U.S. shirt, back }} Mewtwo The design features two crowned Mewtwo as in a . The shield includes a DNA strand (likely a reference to it being the Genetic Pokémon) and its . Above the shield, the crest is depicted as a Poké Ball-topped crown; below, Mewtwo's name is depicted as the motto in a . |border= |image1=Pokémon151 MewtwoDesign.jpg |caption1=Design |image2=Pokémon151 Mewtwo JPN.png |caption2=Japanese shirt, front |image3=Pokémon151 Mewtwo back JPN.png |caption3=Japanese shirt, back |image4=Pokémon151 Mewtwo.png |caption4=U.S. shirt, front |image5=Pokémon151 Mewtwo back.png |caption5=U.S. shirt, back }} Mew The design features thin stripes forming a Mew silhouette. Mew's , its name, and half of its Pokédex entry appear near the bottom. The Pokédex entry portion reads, "A Mew is said to possess the genes of all Pokémon." Mew's name and Pokédex entry are crossed out, giving the "151" dual meaning as Mew's Pokédex number and as the name of the clothing line. |border= |image1=Pokémon151 MewDesign1.jpg |caption1=Main design |image2=Pokémon151 MewDesign2.jpg |caption2=Bottom design |image3=Pokémon151 Mew.png |caption3=U.S. shirt }} Lugia The design features a Lugia with a large crown floating above it and its wings wrapped around a shield that includes waves (likely a reference to it being the Diving Pokémon) and its . Bubbles stream from its mouth, giving it the impression of being underwater. |border= |image1=Pokémon151 LugiaDesign.jpg |caption1=Design |image2=Pokémon151 Lugia JPN.png |caption2=Japanese shirt, front |image3=Pokémon151 Lugia.png |caption3=U.S. shirt, front |image4=Pokémon151 Lugia back.png |caption4=U.S. shirt, back }} Ho-Oh The design features a Ho-Oh whose feather color patterns are broken up by feathers of different colors (likely a reference to it being the Rainbow Pokémon). Its wings arc behind itself, encircling its and its Pokédex entry, which reads, "Legends claim this Pokémon flies the world's skies continuously on its magnificent seven-colored wings." |border= |image1=Pokémon151 Ho-OhDesign.jpg |caption1=Design |image2=Pokémon151 Ho-Oh JPN.png |caption2=Japanese shirt, front |image3=Pokémon151 Ho-Oh.png |caption3=U.S. shirt, front |image4=Pokémon151 Ho-Oh back.png |caption4=U.S. shirt, back }} Gallery |border= |image1=P151.jpg |caption1=The initial four T-shirt designs |image2=Pokémon151 paper tag.png |caption2=Hang tag |image3=Pokémon151 sleeve tag.png |caption3=U.S. left sleeve hem tag |image4=Pokémon151 box.png |caption4=U.S. shirt box |image5=Pokémon151 Banner.png |caption5=U.S. Pokémon Center Online banner }} Related articles * Pokémon clothing External links * Official site and online shop (no longer available) * Collection page on Pokémon Center Online Category:Merchandise es:Pokémon 151 fr:Pokémon 151